


Grocery Grumblings

by without_wings (liam22)



Series: Set This Circus Down [3]
Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-05
Updated: 2008-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1693298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liam22/pseuds/without_wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Sylar go grocery shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grocery Grumblings

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: thank you Maddie! :D  
> Prompts: Fruit for 50ficlets   
> Notes: part of my new Set This Circus Down series. Warning for canon incest.

When Sylar and Peter go grocery shopping, they never forget the essentials: beer, chips, and whipped cream. And they’re usually pretty good about remembering Chocolate Cherry Garcia ice cream for Claire too.

The rest of what comes home with them is usually a crapshoot. Sylar is always too busy glaring at the people looking at them funny to realize what he is putting in their basket. He’ll go into the produce section and try to remember what Claire was saying about organic – but really, if she wanted to him to listen to her, she shouldn’t wear those low cut tops all the time.

Peter is just easily distracted in general, bribing the butcher to make sure they get the best cut of meat and flirting with elderly women over cantaloupes. But he insists that if he didn’t have to spend so much time keeping Sylar out of trouble (he never understands why Sylar keeps glaring at the old ladies) then they might bring home some actual edible food for once.

Claire thinks it’s funny that they always come home with only half a meal – cereal without milk, tomato sauce without pasta, steak without potatoes. But, she’ll never point it out to them. They looked too cute, so proud of themselves, as they put away their…

_Who the hell likes canned beets in this house?_


End file.
